


En control

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: To The Stars (Luzexby) [4]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Dos alfas, el celo de uno amenaza con salirse de control."¿Necesitas algo?" pregunta. Sabe por experiencia que nunca está de mas comprar comida, calmantes, vendas y más candados. "A ti"
Relationships: Luzugames/Alexby11
Series: To The Stars (Luzexby) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763455
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	En control

El asunto de las feromonas siempre fue una mierda, no se había hecho una encuesta (hasta donde sabía) sobre que casta sufría más pero según la memoria colectiva y un consenso social que nadie cuestionó, dice que los omegas tienen en promedio muchos más problemas por su culpa.

Borja sabe qué no es una competencia, que él siendo un alfa tiene sus problemas en cierto tiempo y que no por eso son menos importantes o graves que los que deben soportar los omegas.

Para su suerte, conoce a otro alfa que también se queja de esto; poco se habla de las dificultades de aguantar a sus hormonas en épocas donde liberan aquellos calores posesivos donde deben meterse en un bunker reforzado porque no pueden controlarse a atacar a otros.

El día que conoció a Alejandro fue después de uno de aquellos episodios, había tratado de abrir la puerta de su sala de seguridad y se rompió la muñeca, le ayudó a cargar un par de cosas que llevaba para reponer los víveres de su hogar y él se ofreció a acompañarlo. Le contó sobre su idea del deber con el ciudadano sea quien sea y como le habían enseñado en la academia de policías donde tomó el curso de discriminación de castas.

Ambos se reconocieron como alfas, y ambos entendieron que eran de ese grupo que no se siente condicionado a ser como dice su casta y prefieren la vida tranquila; aunque Alexby optó por ayudar a ese orden y protección, mientras Luzu se mantenía ocupado con puestos que se relacionaran al servicio político y social.

En resumen: Alexby quería ser un policía y Luzu iba por la política.

Ambos puestos iban de maravilla con sus castas, aun así quieren hacer la diferencia.

Ninguno quiso relacionar aquello a ser un alfa.

"Entonces, es mañana" murmuró Luzu, revolviendo con una cuchara el resto de café que le quedaba en la taza.

La cafetería donde se juntó con Alexby estaba llena de gente, los olores se mezclaban entre sí, la nariz de su amigo estaba ligeramente arrugada por lo sensible que está, además de la cara de molestia que lleva cargando desde hace varios minutos.

"Sí, se adelantó" se queja, mira la tasa de té de lavanda que está bebiendo en un intento para calmar su mente y su cuerpo. Siente calor.

"¿Necesitas algo?" pregunta. Sabe por experiencia que nunca está de más comprar comida, calmantes, vendas y más candados.

"A ti"

Luzu traga saliva, la potente e intensa mirada de Alexby sobre sí le altera los nervios, sus instintos se ponen en alerta.

"No entiendo" trata en lo posible de mantener la calma, sabe que este no es el Alexby de siempre, ahora mismos todos sus sentidos están alterados, debe ser cuidadoso con lo que dice o podrían hacer un escándalo en aquel café.

"Que me vigiles estos días" le aclara. Bebe un gran sorbo de su té de un solo trago al notar la mirada de advertencia de Luzu, odia cómo se comporta en estos calores, odia estar a la defensiva y odia que todo le altere. "Antes se lo pedía a un compañero pero..."

"¿Pasó algo, no?"

Alexby asiente y se muerde el labio inferior, Luzu le toma la mano para detenerlo, se estaba haciendo daño.

"No tienes que contarme..."

"Casi lo agredo" su mirada se desvía al suelo por la vergüenza, los únicos encuentros violentos que tuvo fueron en su despertar pero siempre le detuvieron a tiempo, se juró a sí mismo controlarse para no dañar a nadie nunca.

"Pero no pasó"

"Luzu, le hice daño, es mi compañero de trabajo y ahora me teme" Su voz se hace rasposa, hace un gran esfuerzo en no dejar que se le rompa.

"Entiendo, iré" hace un recuento mental de cuando le toca a él uno de sus calores, para su suerte este mes no le toca y estará libre para ayudar a Alexby todo lo que le dure el calor.

El otro alfa suspira de alivio, por un momento relaja sus músculos lo suficiente como para permitirle a su cuerpo sentir el efecto del té en sus nervios. Casi por instinto mueve su mano para tomar la del castaño en busca de confort, recibe un apretón en respuesta junto a una sonrisa sincera que fue mucho más efectivo para transmitirle tranquilidad que el té de lavanda.

"Muchas gracias Luzu"

La conversación se transforma en algo más casual mientras coordinan que comprarán camino a la casa del futuro policía. Comida chatarra, alcohol y algunos analgésicos para los dolores que sentiría esa noche, antes de llegar la tarde ya se encontraban en la casa de Alexby.

Luzu pudo notar a bastantes metros de distancia como el terreno estaba impregnado de feromonas alfas que alertarían a cualquiera que se acercara, el mismo tensó los músculos y sus instintos le dijeron que se preparara para un enfrentamiento, más dejó de lado esos instintos.

Dejó las cosas sobre una repisa, para su suerte conoce muy bien la casa de su amigo, han compartido varias maratones de sagas en el sillón de la sala principal, e incluso, Luzu recuerda haberse dormido en ese sofá un par de noches.

"Deja las cosas por ahí y cierra la puerta, debo ir a avisar a un vecino"

"¿Avisar?"

"Sí, para que le diga a los omegas que viven cerca"

"Oh, ¿Son nuevos?"

"Una pareja" Le aclara Alexby en un tono casual, estar en su propio territorio le calma lo suficiente como para cumplir la única condición que le impusieron al vivir en aquel barrio, avisar cada que tenga un calor para mantener en alerta al resto.

Luzu arrugó la nariz, el aroma de Alexby se hace más fuerte a cada hora que pasa, y ahora mismo en su territorio se siente una presión potente sobre su cuerpo.

"¿Luzu?"

El otro alfa le miró detenidamente el rostro, puede jurar que le oyó gruñir por un momento, aunque puede que lo haya imaginado. Luzu tiene mucho control sobre sus instintos, jamás le ha visto perder el control y siempre es muy precavido en tomar sus supresores.

"Dime Alesbas"

"No, nada" debe ser su imaginación.

Una leve punzada en su cabeza le obliga a poner su mano sobre su frente, ya estaba comenzando, siente la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro y se deja dirigir hacia el sótano que es donde tiene su espacio para esos momentos.

"Cierra con llave, enserio"

"Lo sé"

"Luzu" susurra con duda "no me dejes..." ** _salir_**.

No puede terminar la frase, pues un aroma a cítricos llega a sus fosas nasales reconociendo de inmediato al dueño de aquello, su pecho se oprime y busca con la mirada la puerta que da a la calle, pero el cuerpo de Luzu se cruza en su camino y se queda mirando sus profundos ojos bicolor, el rojo y el celeste de su mirada le persiguen y lo mantienen quieto.

"¿Alex?"

"Él..." su boca se vuelve seca, y uno de sus mayores temores se ve materializado en el sonido que hace el desconocido que toca a su puerta.

Un fuerte olor a papas fritas se esparce en la habitación obligando a Luzu a retroceder por inercia, más se la cuenta que todo eso demuestra que Alexby está alterado, de golpe soltó demasiadas feronomas alfa.

Es peligroso, lo sabe.

"Alejandro" le dice con un tono firme, puede ver como la confundida mirada del otro se afila de un segundo a otro, le está amenazando. "Cálmate"

Luzu se obliga a soltar sus propias feromonas, un suave olor a orégano se esparce poco a poco de su cuerpo colocando una barrera entre el más bajo y la puerta.

Los toques se detienen en cuando siente el olor de ambos alfas mezclarse de manera caótica, el aroma a naranja se hace potente por intervalos, parece que los soltó sin querer y trata de ocultarse nuevamente.

"Aparta" amenaza Alexby empuñando las manos, su mirada se ve oscurecida y varios gruñidos se escapan de su garganta. En otras circunstancias Alexby habría destrozado su propia puerta, aquel olor a omega le adelantó el calor.

Mañana agradecerá que esté Luzu ahí, hoy puede que darle un puñetazo en su cara sea una buena idea.

"¡Escúchame!" le regaña Luzu da un paso hacia adelante y como se esperó el otro no retrocede. "Debes bajar"

"Aparta te digo"

"Alexby"

"¡Qué te reviento Luzu, apártate!"

Lo siguiente que puede ver el castaño es como la mirada de Alexby se enciende en una rabia contenida y se abalanza sobre su cuerpo, cae al suelo golpeándose la espalda, sus muñecas son apresadas por una fuerza increíble proveniente del otro. Suelta un quejido por el rebote de su cabeza en el suelo de madera y enfoca su mirada confundida en el rostro ensombrecido de su amigo.

"Perdón Alesby" se escucha al otro lado, Luzu maldice a quien sea que esté afuera. ¡Hace peor toda la situación!

Alexby coloca su rodilla entre las piernas de Luzu tratando de darse impulso y saltar hacia la puerta. Los sentidos de Luzu también están muy agudos por culpa de toda esta situación, así que antes de que el otro aparte su cuerpo del todo envuelve la cadera con sus piernas inmovilizándolo.

Alexby le gruñe enfadado, Luzu hace más fuerte el agarre. Sus manos siguen atrapadas por las de Alexby y a pesar de la pataleta que está haciendo el otro, poco logra moverse del lugar.

El castaño debe pensar rápido, tiene que meter a Alexby al sótano antes de que haga alguna locura. Siente la mano de Alexby cubrirle la cara apresándolo contra el suelo, seguido de un gruñido gutural que es soltado cerca de su oído en un intento de amenaza, le advierte que deje de joderlo.

Con su mano libre le dio un golpe en el costado sacándole bastante aire lo que le permitió empujarlo y posicionarse sobre él.

"¡Será mejor que no estés al otro lado!" grita.

Mala idea, descuida su agarré con Alexby y este lo quita de encima.

Luzu cae al suelo, para su suerte el olor a naranja ya no se encuentra en la zona de peligro, levanta la mirada en busca de su amigo quien está sobre sus rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro agitado.

"Oye..."

"Meteme al sótano, Luzu" gruñe. Siente como su garganta le duele por los alaridos de antes, se cubre la nariz todo lo que puede con los dedos aunque el olor de antes persiste en su mente.

Luzu se levanta del suelo lo más rápido que puede colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, le mueve un poco para que el otro aparte las manos y verle al rostro.

"Vamos a ir, con cuidado" le murmura despacio. El otro asiente y mantiene la mirada baja, se deja guiar por Luzu a paso lento hacia el sótano mientras murmura números hasta contar al 100.

Es un ejercicio que le sugirió su terapeuta de infancia y desde hace mucho que no necesitaba usarlo para mantener la calma, realmente no entiende que es diferente en estos meses, no es la primera vez que se descontrola, por eso le pidió a Luzu que le ayudara esta vez.

En su último calor amenazó a su compañero de trabajo, y aquello le tenía con más estrés del normal, si bien siempre se agobia con facilidad por cumplir con su trabajo y sus clases en la academia, son cosas que podía controlar lo suficiente como para que no alteraran sus instintos, todo esto sumado a sus nuevos supresores, debería estar todo bien.

Cuando Luzu le dejó sobre la cama pudo soltar un suspiro que relajó varios de sus músculos, su mirada se mantuvo en el suelo, se siente avergonzado por la escena de antes.

Una pizca de aroma de un omega y casi golpea a su mejor amigo.

"Alexbas" le llama, preocupado. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Perdóname Luzu"

"Don't worry"

Alexby pasa sus manos por su rostro tratando de mantener la cama, lo de antes solo era el inicio, su calores podían durar perfectamente cinco días entre la fiebre, los dolores en el vientre y los problemas de ira que le venían de golpe; debe sacar a Luzu de esa habitación cuando antes, la presencia de otro alfa durante esos episodios solo aumentarían su rabia.

Y ya no quiere hacerle más daño a Luzu, no se lo perdonaría.

"Déjame aquí, ya me las arreglaré" hace un además con la mano para que el otro se retire.

"Oye, enserio no pasa nada"

"Sé que tratas de que me sienta mejor pero intenté golpearte, eso es un hecho"

"¿Paso algo últimamente?"

Oh Luzu.

¿Por qué era tan perspicaz con esos temas?

Lo único que quiere Alexby es estar solo, teme que la rabia de antes por cruzarse en su camino vuelva a cegarlo. No quiere repetir lo que pasó cuando solo era un niño, cuando recién despertaron sus genes alfas, es algo que jamás le ha contado a Luzu directamente, por qué quiere olvidar ese episodio. Alexby tiene miedo de lo que puede llegar a hacer en ese estado de descontrol.

"No, nada"

"¿Podrías no mentirme?"

"Luzu, de verdad..."

Los brazos de Luzu lo rodearon por el cuello hundiendo más su cuerpo en el colchón gastado, Alexby dejó de hablar.

"Dime, ¿Quién mejor que yo en ayudarte con problemas así?"

Alexby se aferró a la espalda de Luzu, quiso seguir hablando, quiso por un instante tener el valor de empujarlo y seguir con la idea de sacar del sótano a Luzu para aguantar solo esos cinco días con sus problemas, con sus calores y los dolores producidos del puto instinto de procrear solo pro procrear.

"¿Puedo quedarme?" le pregunta y sabe que en estos momentos Alexby está sensible.

Alexby asiente, no le dice nada más hasta calmar el nudo que tiene en su garganta y le aplasta las pocas energías que mantiene.

Ahora que está tranquilo, se deja cuidar por Luzu, le permite dejar ir sus preocupaciones esa noche.

Deja todo en manos de Luzu, quiere que él tenga el control en esta situación.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia Omegaverse que escribo~
> 
> Y el primer Luzexby, los dos son mis niños preciosos~
> 
> Espero les guste, gracias por leer.


End file.
